The Marauders Trial
by Shitza
Summary: After Pranking half the castle, what will be the fate for the three new pranksters at Hogwarts. This is an extra chapter that was originally written for one of my reviewers alone. hope you like it.


**_Shitza: Due to some previous chapter I wrote this kind of afterwards. It wasn't really meant to be posted, but as asking the head character, he asked me to post and so I've done. This is the trial of Blaze, Colin Creevey and Dennis Creevey after their major pranking in the castle. We'll see what the Headmaster and the Staff made out of it._**

**Digging your own grave**

The three new Marauders of Hogwarts found themselves in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the Headmaster, professor Snape and many other staff members and governors. Even so, they had managed to catch up on that the two Weasleys, Fred and George were on their way on a flying magic carpet. Whether these were rumours or not they couldn't tell. Colin sat on the three legged stool, looking t the portraits. Dennis sat beside one of the many mysterious silver instruments. Blaze was rocking back and forward on his chair. The door slowly opened and the Headmaster, followed by the staff and many others came in. The three Marauders also met the legendary Weasley twins, who were still famous for their classical escape. Never in history had a student managed to escape Hogwarts in the way they did.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you!" Dumbledore told Dennis as the youngest Marauder bent over to examine a spider legged cello.

"Good afternoon Professor blaze said bowing. I hope you enjoyed our humble little joke."

"Certainly, all though you should practise a bit more, next time you might as well fool me."

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Dennis said sulking.

The old man laughed. Many from the staff did too, especially the twins. Snape on the other hand looked ready to kill.

One of the governors, a large beefy man took out a scroll and read.

"Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey and Blaze. You are all accused on committing serious magic on the teachers."

Dennis fell down, Colin shucked, Blaze started laughing, playing with some silver in his hand.

"May I suggest you look upon our latest pranks, which will clearly tell us to be innocent? I mean, transforming the Hall floor to look like water, worms in the lettuce... please, that is not by any means dangerous." He said.

"Oh really, those worms could have poisoned me. You are lucky you'll escape Azkaban for this." Snape said, his mouth twitching.

"We've never seriously hurt anyone. Only surprised them." Colin said.

"Is that so, what about my cat" the caretaker Argus Filch said angrily.

"It's a cat," Dennis said. "Besides, that little fur ball tears legs apart. You can't actually believe us to just ignored to be scratched half to death."

Poor young Dennis had had some serious trouble with Mrs Norris, which related to the facts that every time he passed her in the corridors, he had left with some serious scratches from that mad thing.

Over in a corner the two Weasley twins smiled. They were proud, they just wished that it had been their brother to come up with these things and following in their footsteps.

Blaze rose to his feet.

"I know you are about to throw us out, but still I only beg you, don't. Hasn't the spirit risen now that the Marauders are back? Aren't we a part of this school, just as important as the teachers? We liven things up, we make things funny. We..."

Another skinny governor help up his hand and said.

"You said what you wanted, we say this. You may go, but next time you are thinking of pranking the staff remember, that is seriously against the school rules."

"So we're not expelled?" Dennis asked stupidly.

"No, you wouldn't be anyhow. Yet you will serve detention each Wednesday in professor Snape's office... Unless of course you want to." Dumbledore said.

The three boys were led down to the dungeons, were hell would await them for the upcoming days. Yet still, during that time. Nothing could keep them from stealing potions ingredients and stuff like that.

End of chapter.


End file.
